A Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) home network includes DLNA servers and DLNA clients. The DLNA servers store audio and video (A/V) content within the home network. The A/V content stored on a given DLNA server may be accessed by a DLNA client that is also located within the home network. A user of the DLNA client may select an item of the A/V content stored within the home network on a DLNA server for rendering on the DLNA client. Accordingly, DLNA clients access DLNA servers within a home network to allow users to select and render A/V content stored on the DLNA servers.